1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle wheel bearing assemblies and more particularly to such assemblies equipped with sensing arrangements for sensing rotary speed or position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this field there have been many prior art constructions which can be taken to form the background for the invention. In general, rotary bearings employing sensing arrangements for sensing rotary speed or position can employ a prefabricated annular component made of polymeric material containing ferrous material which is treated to form alternate north and south magnetic poles, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,817. Such a component referred to as an encoder can be mounted in the assembly to cause the magnetic poles to pass alongside a sensor, such as a Hall effect sensor, which generates a pulsed electrical signal.